joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Anna Gella (Modern)
Summary WIP Powers and Stats Key: Normal | Unrestricted Tier: Varies from at least 8-C to at least 7-C, likely far higher. Varies from 2-B to High 1-A via SAVE FILE | Varies from 2-B to High 1-A Name: Anna Gella Origin: Undertale Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human adult, Temporal anomaly Powers and Abilities: |-|Normal=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has somewhat primal instincts, which allows her to detect very subtle movements, as low as a fly flapping its wings at the corner of her field of vision. Able to visualize her own user interface and statistics, as well as that of others. Can smell and hear a wide arrange of things, some of which logically should not have any smell or sound at all, such as: pain, mustard seeds, failure, pollen, gelatin, percentages, roaches, vegetables, numbers, eyedrops, pies, pillows, wetness, cold, down, dogs, needles, new clothes, freedom, baits, lava, fear, cobwebs, stardust, salt, batteries, murder, candy, heat, annoyance, ectoplasm, team work, luck, among others. Has an "adjustable internal radar" which she can use to detect various things in areas she is in), Good Combat Tactician (Should logically be comparable to her son in terms of skill), Preparation Time, Enhanced Tolerance to Pain (See "Stamina" below), Empowerment (Has the ability to gain LOVE of Violence through killing or suffering, with LOVE representing her capacity to hurt. The higher her LOVE is, the more she can hurt others, and the less she can be hurt by others. She possesses a certain drive towards killing Intent. The more she feels like killing, the more powerful she will become, and the more she will be able to kill. The more she feels like killing, the more she will know how to kill, and the more she will be able to kill. Her will to keep living and resolve to change fate Determination allows her to persist against all odds), Acausality (Types 1''' paradoxes have no effect on her being, '''2 past and future versions of Anna are "phantoms" which are disconnected from her present self. Interacting with the "phantoms" in the past will not affect her or what she has done, nor do the "phantoms" in the future reflect her or what she will do, 3''' Anna ever die, she can simply call forth one of her back-ups to act in the place of the "original" Anna, and '''4 actions leave "marks" on the world that cannot be reversed by foreign SAVE FILEs. Completely unaffected by RESETs and TRUE RESETs, which affect the past, present, and future all at once), Reality Manipulation (Monsters and Humans, beings with Determination and Killing Intent, can naturally alter reality depending on their emotions. She can make "shenanigans" happen, though the way these are manifested varies from user to user and are tied to the user's own perception and approach towards certain things. She has shown to be able to shoot deadly bullets from a completely empty toy gun), Absorption (Can absorb "SOULs", which are the sum of all aspects of an individual's existence such as their body, their mind, their soul, their essence/concept/"I", etc.), Regeneration (Varies from Low-Mid to True Godly. Depending on her emotions, the extent of her healing factor ranges from restoring her stomach after being disemboweled, to growing a new body from her decapitated head, to restoring a SOUL Shard or even her full SOUL from nonexistence, up to coming back from her SOUL being erased on an adimensional scale. Can heal injuries to her Body, Mind, Soul and Essence/Concept, as well as ontological paradoxes to a certain degree), Self-Healing (Can recover physical, mental, spiritual and essential/conceptual damage by eating certain types of food and drinking certain types of liquids), Self-Resurrection (In the event that she is killed, Anna can simply LOAD to a point where she is alive), Immortality (Types 2''', '''3 and 4'), Durability Negation (She can attack an enemy's "SOUL", therefore damaging them on all physical, mental, spiritual and essential/conceptual levels. The intensity of this particular ability fluctuates based on her willingness to kill), Regeneration Negation ('Unknown. Killing Intent has been frequently stated to be the "complement yet antithesis" and "counter" to Determination, allowing its murderous users to directly threaten those who are determined, as shown by the devastating effects of the Death Drive towards the Will to Live. In a similar manner to her regenerative/healing capabilities and her durability ignoring capabilities, she can transgress nondualism and ontological paradoxes, wounding and even killing transdual beings on all existential levels), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with intangible, non-corporeal, nonexistent, conceptual, metaphysical and abstract beings), Instinctive Reaction (Can automatically perform actions through her sheer desire to live), Plot Manipulation (Passive. Determination allows its users to change their fates and "scripted" events may be rewritten at a whim. Killing Intent should allow its users to perform a rewrite involving the killing of others), Fate Manipulation (Passive. Determination is described as "the resolve to change fate" and allows its users to alter the fates of themselves and others. Killing Intent should allow its users to alter fate in a way to ensure a kill), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Can scribble over her own status screen to prevent opponents from analyzing her. Can remove the brackets or parentheses from dialogues to make characters speak out loud, even going as far as to remove asterisks to make dialogue into action), Resistance to Memory Erasure (She cannot be forced to forget. She is unaffected by the events of a RESET or TRUE RESET, being able to retain all of her memories, though others may still forget about her), Extreme Temperatures (Capable of resisting temperatures of 9000 degrees Fahrenheit from MTT-brand stoves. Was able to traverse Hotland, a place hotter than the stove, and resist the harsh cold of Snowdin without a sweater), Mind Manipulation (She can defend against and take hits to her mind as if they were normal attacks), Soul Manipulation (She can defend against and take hits to her soul as if they were normal attacks), Conceptual Manipulation (She can defend against and take hits to her essence/concept of being or "I" as if they were normal attacks), Possession (Attempting to possess an aspect of her has been compared to "eating a sentient knife and expecting it not to tear its way out of your stomach". Users of Determination in general have shown to have a higher degree of control over the aspects of their being), Poison Manipulation (The Core is filled with ozone, which she was unaffected by), Electricity Manipulation (Was barely affected by an electric shock which briefly stopped Papyrus), Reality Warping (She is able to counter the reality-altering perception of events from other Monsters and Humans), Willpower Manipulation (Her Determination and Killing Intent cannot be forcefully altered by outside influences), Existence Erasure (Can defend against and take attacks that erase one's existence as if they were normal attacks. The slightest mention of or relation to Gaster can erase beings across the entire multiverse; although Anna herself isn't affected by it, others may still forget about her. Able to traverse "The Void", a nonexistent realm, without being deleted AKA having her "SOUL" erased across space and time), Durability Negation (Depending on her Determination, she can resist or outright no-sell attacks to her "SOUL"), Power Nullification (Can resist and counter having her "commands" or "inputs" such as "FIGHT" or "ACT" messed with), Law Manipulation (Though seemingly affected by the "Worldly Laws" imposed by the world itself, such as those which dictate the nature of her aspects, she has demonstrated the ability to violently reject sudden changes made on them), Plot Manipulation (Should possess a similar level of resistance to another being who withstood being "retconned" from all history and another being who "rewrote" all of history without being affected themselves), and Fate Manipulation (Determination can prevent other users from altering their fates, usually resorting to direct confrontations between each other, where only the most determined gain control over the fate of everyone involved. The "phantoms" make this even more difficult). |-|SAVE FILE=Hacking (Anna can use "SAVE POINTs" to take an entire world and store it in something known as a "SAVE FILE". While conventional items such as weaponry and food can be stored, what a "SAVE FILE" counts as an "ITEM" lacks any filter; it would make no distinction between a knife, a stab done with said knife, and the bleeding from the stab of the knife), Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Timeline Creation/Destruction, Causality Manipulation, Data/Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Mathematics/Logic Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, and Physics Manipulation (Upon SAVING a world, Anna gets to decide what does and doesn't happen, alter the worldly laws, and view everything within it as bits of information she can change at will, rendering the world itself as a mere "ITEM" in the process. However, the stored information is disconnected from the world itself, preventing outside sources from interacting with it. Anna's disconnection from the world allows her to make a "copy" of herself and link it to another aspect of the world, such as a point in a timeline, effectively time-traveling to an earlier point in time. Able to override stored worlds and/or superimpose them unto reality, either mixing them into other worlds or replacing them outright. The extent of control that Anna has over the SAVED world is so great that she can alter fundamental properties of it; for example, she can make "good" things instead be considered "evil" things and vice versa, or change the definition of "dimension" from "axis of movement" to "level of reality" or "alternate universe"). |-|Unrestricted=Most previous abilities to a far greater extent (Anna no longer possesses a Death Drive), All abilities granted by SAVE and LOAD (At this stage, she has become one with her Determination), plus Higher-Dimensional Existence and Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Types 2''' and '''3. She can alter her own dimensionality to be more complex than mere 3-D existence, or assign herself the property of being adimensional, or simply be outside of any manner of scale), Self-Sustenance (Types 1''', '''2, and 3'''. She has no need to breathe, eat, or rest while in this state, as she runs purely on Determination at this point), Immortality (Types '''5 does not follow the world's conventions regarding life and death, 8''' will exist for as long as she desires to live, causing a paradoxical loop as she is now one with said desire, and '''10 stands outside of the fundamental structure of the world, possessing a personally defined "existence" that does not conform to worldly laws), Acausality (Type 5''') Abstract Existence (Type '''1. She "exists" purely as an abstraction of her own will to live, being one with her own Determination), Non-Corporeality (She has merged with her Determination and now exists solely as a drive towards living), Transduality (At least Type 2'. She stands on a level which is qualitatively superior to anything the world has to offer). 'Attack Potency: Varies from Building level (Even with minimum Determination and an AT value of 0, Anna should still be comparable to lower-end monsters) to at least Town level, possibly far higher (Her highest recorded AT value is 80, which is on the same level as Asgore and Toriel, and close to Undyne the Undying). Varies from Multiverse level to High Outerverse level via SAVE FILE (Anna's SAVE FILE allows for control over the world. At the lowest end, the world operates by timelines being created for every outcome of every action, something which was exploited by Flowey. At the middle end, the world may manifest itself in the form of alternate positions and possibilities, in which the contents or "pieces" of a world are mirrored for every possible configuration of said "pieces". These "pieces" range from the infinitesimal dots that make up the spatial aspects, to the more complex assembly of worldly laws and their given connections with the pieces (including the entanglement of spatio-temporal axes), to the adimensional properties of their backgrounds. At the currently given high end, the world may actually be a set of multiple conceptually different worlds. These are not merely alternate configurations of one world, but altogether different worlds with distinct worldly laws, like checkers compared to chess. The "philosophies" of the alternate worlds are nonsensical in the views of the traditional world; one of these worlds may simply have cheese for dimensionality, but the cheese utilized for this is objectively different from anything the common world would identify as "cheese". At this level, the "null values" show up, indicating a lack of attribution for one reason or another) | Varies from Multiverse level to High Outerverse level (Due to merging with her own Determination, Anna should now have this range of power naturally rather than simply through hax. Harmed King Asgore, who was in possession of six Human SOULs, albeit only slightly) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher (Able to dodge attacks such as lightning bolts from Vulkin) | Varies from Immeasurable to Irrelevant (Fought with King Asgore even after he erased the world) Lifting Strength: Varies from Peak Human (Can lift her own body weight without any issues) to Class K (Able to casually lift a building that was about to fall on her) | Varies from Immeasurable to Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies from Building Class to at least Town Class, likely far higher | Varies from Multiversal to High Outerversal Durability: Varies from at least Building level (Even with minimum Determination and a DF value of 0, she can take the explosion of an MTT-brand oven without any injuries. Said oven could reach temperatures up to 9000 degrees Fahrenheit) to at least Town level, likely far higher (Her highest recorded DF value is 255, which utterly dwarfs even Undyne the Undying) | Varies from Multiverse level to High Outerverse level (Took blows from King Asgore, who had six Human SOULs absorbed, and ultimately could not be killed by him) Stamina: Immense (Able to withstand injuries that would instantly kill any normal person, such as decapitation, disembowelment, etc. Can navigate the outskirts of Hotland, which is hot enough to instantly vaporize Styrofoam, without tiring. Also capable of withstanding the harsh cold of Snowdin). Higher with Determination and Killing Intent | Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range. Varies from Multiversal to High Outerversal with Determination and Killing Intent. Standard Equipment: TBD Intelligence: TBD Weaknesses: Anna needs her SOUL to function; if it is somehow removed from her, she will surely die. If faced with a genuine threat, Anna will opt to flee rather than fight; this makes her susceptible to Fear Manipulation, although this tends to not be the case if she sees favorable odds of victory. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Inapplicable (Comes up with techniques on the spot) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Good, Evil or Neutral Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:KingPin0422's Profiles